


Stretched

by FurryGeneralHux (theSinTin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ball Expansion, Ball Growth, Big Dick kink, Cock Expansion, I really hope no one I know irl reads this, Large Cock, M/M, Male Enhancement pills, Mild Cum Inflation, Size Kink, cock growth, idk what to tell you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/FurryGeneralHux
Summary: After discovering that General Hux is a size queen, Kylo seeks means to bring one of Hux's greatest fantasies to life.





	Stretched

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a friend on discord. I'm always down to write cock growth so this was the perfect prompt for me.

“Fuck, Ren” Hux growled out, holding his legs up as Ren worked on opening him up. “Don’t you think three fingers are enough?” Hux was so hard, had been leaking on his stomach for what felt like forever. Ren was currently worming a fourth finger inside him, stretching him out more than usual.

“I think you’ll need it for tonight, General,” Ren replied vaguely, curling his fingers and forcing a strangled sound out of Hux’s throat.

“Hardly,” Hux complained after groaning into his shoulder. “I’m pretty sure I’m used to you at this point.” Ren was rubbing at his prostate, his body shaking as he couldn’t contain the moans. It felt so good, but he needed more than just Ren’s fingers to get him off.

Ren was quiet, dark eyes looking at Hux’s face for a moment before he returned to his work. Hux couldn’t maintain eye contact as Ren continued to pull whines and moans from his body as he went on stretching him; he was stretched more than he has in a long time. 

And just like that, it was gone; all too soon for Hux’s liking. Ren withdrew his hand and wiped the lube off on the bed sheets. Hux was about to protest the act before Ren spoke. “I have something special planned tonight,” Ren announced, drawing a curious look from the general. “Though first, I must confess something.”

Hux gave a moment for Ren to continue, the man apparently leaving a pause for dramatic effect. Typical. Eventually though, Ren continued. “I picked something up last time we bedded together. A stray thought, I hadn’t meant to look inside your head. But what I saw intrigued me.” Hux was about to open his mouth to yell at the other man to stay out of his head, but Ren continued before he could. “While I was fucking you senseless, you were craving more. You want something even bigger than this giant cock that has you sobbing every time I fuck you.”

Hux’s entire face got hot at Ren’s matter-of-fact tone, more than it already was. _Of course Ren would pick that up,_ Hux groaned to himself, hiding his face with his arm as he dropped a leg. He couldn’t believe this. 

“At first I was insulted,” Ren continued. “But then I realized, you’re simply a size queen. Always seeking something more, something bigger and better than what you already had. It was only natural that once you’ve grown used to me, you’d crave something even better.” 

Ren’s rants were always obnoxious but this time it was both obnoxious and embarrassing. Hux was a size queen, no denying that, but he had never openly _told_ anyone this. This should make him soft, how embarrassed he was. But instead he felt himself throbbing, humiliation doing more to him than he ever thought it would.

“I’ve also seen the collection, Hux,” Ren continued, making Hux whine at the mention of his dirty secret. It was a mistake letting Ren have access to his quarters. Of course this would happen! “You’re quite a collector, every single dildo was bigger than my own cock. I should be offended, and yet I’m intrigued.”

“Where is this leading, Ren?” Hux whined out. He couldn’t take much more of this nonsense, he already felt close before Ren started babbling, and now he was desperate for something to push him over. 

“In the end,” Ren seemed to cut to the chase, glaring at Hux. “I figured out what you wanted, what your size-queen heart _needed._ ” Hux couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the comment, but Hux let out a groan when Ren’s fingers left feather light touches over his hard red cock. Just enough to get Hux’s attention, before he continued. “On my last mission, I stopped in a local shop on an outer rim planet. There I found some...interesting pills.”

Ren, always dramatic, lifted his hand and summoned a bottle of pills from across the room. Once it was in his hand, he brought the bottle to eye level and began to read, “ _Male enhancement pills, temporary formula. Take one pill ten minutes before engaging in sexual activity for maximum effect. Results may vary._ ”

“M-Male enhancement…?” Hux asked, his voice shaking. Did Ren really find what he thought he had…?

“That’s right,” Ren smiled, opening the bottle and dumping out a pill into the palm of his hand. Not breaking eye contact with Hux, Ren dumped the pill into his mouth and dry swallowed it. “You’re getting your wish, Hux. You’ll be fucked until you’re screaming over the stretch.” 

Hux let out a whimper, closing his eyes over the idea. That sounded like everything he could have ever hoped for. “Fuck,” Hux groaned hands wanting to stroke himself to the idea of what was about to occur, but he knew better than to do that in front of Ren. Instead his fingers scrambled for purchase in the sheets of his bed, hips twitching.

“So aroused by the idea, General?” Ren asked, hands going to Hux’s waist as he adjusted him on the bed. Hux let out a whimper as he felt Ren lining himself up at his entrance, starting to push himself in. “You’re not allowed to cum until I’m done getting bigger. Won’t that feel nice, Hux? Feeling me grow inside your tight ass. Stretching you out while you’re begging for more? Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes,” Hux managed to whimper out before he felt Ren slide all the way in. He felt full with Ren inside of him, but Ren had been correct before. He had grown used to his current size, it was almost unsatisfying. He wanted the burn of the stretch, he desired to be full.

And Ren was about to give it to him.

“I tested these out while on the mission,” Ren continued, holding himself still inside of Hux and leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “I popped a pill in before going to shower. I got huge. It was almost difficult for me to stroke myself off, had to use both hands. It lasts a day too, mind you, so once we’re done you better be ready for more.”

Hux practically sobbed at the thought, trying to hide his face into his arm. His heart was beating so fast, his cock throbbing even more at what Ren was saying. This couldn’t be real, surely not. There’s no way Ren found a pill to make his deepest desires come true. 

Yet, there was no denying it when it started. Ren was mostly leisurely fucking him slowly as they waited for it to begin. Ren made it obvious when it started, he fucked himself to the hilt before arching his back and groaning into Hux’s shoulder. Hux didn’t have time to question it, he _felt_ it immediately. 

It was subtle at first. Just a slight stretch as Ren seemed to grow bigger inside of him. Ren didn’t seem capable of handling the sensation of it growing, he began to cant his hips urgently into Hux as he groaned. Hux could only imagine how it feels, how it feels to make Ren’s already massive cock get even larger and more sensitive. Imagining how it felt almost made Hux cum, but he needed to hold true to his word. He bit his lip as he kept his hands planted on the bed, fingers clawing at the sheets. 

The slight stretch feeling gradually became one closer to burning. Ren started to feel like one of the many dildos in his private collection. Hux couldn’t help the high pitched whine that escaped his throat when Ren slammed into his prostate. He felt tears welling up at his eyes as Ren continued to fuck into him hard and fast, pace not faltering even as his cock was growing bigger and bigger between the two of them. 

“Fuck,” Ren managed out, giving a particularly hard thrust directly into his prostate. “You’re so fucking tight, no wonder you like this. Does it feel good, stretched to your limits like this?” Ren punctuated each sentence with another thrust. He was hitting Hux so deep now, he was possibly larger than Hux’s biggest toy. 

“R-Ren,” Hux managed to choke out, blinking away tears as the stretch really started to burn. It felt so good, pleasure mixed with pain. He had never felt this full before, he panted as Ren fucked in and out of him. It was almost too much, too stimulating for him. Tears began to trail down his cheeks as he thrusted his hips to meet Ren’s. 

“You love this,” Ren said in awe, “You fucking love being this full, stretched in a way you’ve never been.” Ren paused, moving Hux’s leg in just the right way to allow him to slide in even _deeper_. He somehow managed to stop his hips, his body obviously twitching with a need to move. Hux wasn’t sure why he did that, until he realized just how more noticeable it was to _feel_ Ren get larger inside of him like this.

Hux found himself sobbing now, how did this really happen? This was his reality, Hux was being fucked full by Ren’s larger-than-life cock. Hux gasped for air, tears running down his cheeks. It was so overwhelming but he never wanted it to stop. 

Hux could no longer tell how big Ren was inside of him. He still felt him growing, the stretch was on edge of being more pain than pleasure. Hux let out a particularly loud sob when he realized he could _see_ Ren’s cock bulging his soft belly. Ren couldn’t resist stretching out one of his giant paws to Hux’s stomach and putting pressure on the bump, Ren moaning as he did. 

Ren seemed unable to remain still then, hands moving to grab Hux’s wrists. Urgently Ren moved Hux’s hands to his thighs, making the redhead hold his own legs up. Ren’s hands then moved to either side of Hux’s body as he started to pound mercilessly into it. Hux was screaming then, calling Ren’s name on repeat as Ren thrusted into him. Hux could see the bump on his belly move as Ren thrusted into him.

Hux couldn’t take any more then, he came hard and suddenly onto his own belly. Just seeing the bulge was enough to push him over the edge. He sobbed as Ren continued chasing his own orgasm, pounding into Hux harder and harder. It was quickly becoming overstimulating until he felt Ren finally give, a hot rush of cum filling him. He swore he could see his belly bulge a bit more at the pressure of Ren’s cock cumming in him. It took what seemed to be an abnormal amount of time for the force user to stop cumming before he collapsed onto Hux.

They laid like that for awhile, Ren’s giant cock slowly softening inside of Hux’s body. Hux still felt full, though this time with Ren’s cum. Eventually Ren shifted himself to pull out and rest on Hux’s side. He crawled up to softly kiss the drying tear streaks on Hux’s cheek. Hux himself felt like he was in a daze, feeling the cum slowly leaking out of him. A remnant of what just occurred, further proving that this wasn’t a dream, was seeing Ren’s still-giant but softening cock. Hux also noticed his balls were bigger too; Maker, that pill was certainly something. 

Hux turned to meet Ren’s kisses and they made out sluggishly, just lazing as they basked in the lull after their orgasms. An unknown amount of time passed before Hux eventually broke the kiss, nuzzling himself closer to Ren. He could see Ren smile then, turning to him. “Was it good?” he asked.

“Of course it was,” Hux replied quickly. Ren was asking if it was good? He literally just made one of his biggest fantasies come to life. And he was asking if it was _good?_

“Good,” Ren smiled, kissing at Hux’s neck before nipping him. “Hope you’re ready for round two, then.”

Hux gasped at the thought, biting his lip as he felt Ren’s massive half-hard erection start nudging at his leg. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hotter when you ignore basic human anatomy.
> 
> I'd like to thank [@anoonzee](https://anoonzee.tumblr.com) for the beta!
> 
> Please kinkshame me at [@FurryGeneralHux](http://furrygeneralhux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
